During a recent rainstorm, 2.63 inches of rain fell in Ben's hometown, and 9.6 inches of rain fell in Luis's hometown. During the same storm, 16.1 inches of snow fell in Jessica's hometown. How much more rain fell in Luis's town than in Ben's town?
Answer: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Ben's town from the amount of rain in Luis's town. Rain in Luis's town - rain in Ben's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${9}$ ${6}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ Luis's town received 6.97 inches more rain than Ben's town.